


just a little shock

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: IDGAF, LMAO, Light Masochism, M/M, O:, PWP, Sibling Incest, its short tho, shock collar, tbh yea this is porn without plot deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they got that new shock collar for the premiere</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a little shock

**Author's Note:**

> some ppl were dying for a fic w this so have something semi-to-fullon-shitty lmao

The strap around his neck was definitely not something he could ignore. It wasn't so tight that it disrupted his breathing -he secretly wished he could tighten it just a bit more- but it was tight enough to keep him reminded that there was something strapped to his neck. How could he forget anyway, he'd been begging for it for such a long time now.  
"Come on... Please-" he begged loudly, looking up from the floor where he was lying, shirt torn open, pants unzipped and hand wrapped around his dick. "Pleasepleaseplease," his words didn't have any effect, but still he kept chanting them. His hand was resting at the base of himself, slick with spit and precum, and he slowly moved it upwards, a self inflicted agonizingly slow pleasure. His throat was thumping, his voice hoarse, it was all because of that little box strapped to his neck.

"Please what? Please don't or please do.." his brothers voice was amused, and he waited for an answer.

Bård couldn't give him one. There was a crippling fear inside him, his body was prepared for another shock but he was trembling with fear of it, and yet he craved it. He longed for that jolt, that rush that ran through him and forced him to scream, and his cock twitched at the thought of what was to come.

"Hm?" Vegard asked, but Bård didn't get any time to answer, his lips were parted and his voice ready to speak when the shock came. The sound that ripped from his lungs was so loud he wondered how no one had heard him, but he was in no state to worry. He felt lightheaded and he moaned when he moved his hand once more, fast movements up and down himself in an uneven pace, his body convulsing from the tremor. "More- god, fuck it please give me more," he sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut from humiliation. It came again. Tears started seeping from the corners of his eyes and fell into his hair, and his hand tightened, a muffled groan vibrating between his tightly shut lips. 

"I cant believe you're enjoying this," he could hear Vegard muse, and after that the shock pulses came in steady streams. They were weak and did no harm, and for every wave Bård seemed to get louder, more lost and more into it, chanting obscenities under his breath, curling his toes and thrusting into his fist.

"Ah!- just a little more, just- fuck hah-" his lips were swollen and red from biting them so aggressively. He turned himself over onto his arms and knees, forehead pressed against the cold floor, his hips now bucking down in rhythm of his hand.

He barely noticed how vegard made a surprised noise, and he completely missed how his elder brother started pressing his hand over his crotch, breathing shallowly through parted lips. His expression spoke humiliation, because he was enjoying the view, far, far, far too much.

"Veg-ah!" Another press of the remote and bård reacted, crying out his pleasure. Vegard looked at him.

The suit pants would definitely need to be cleaned after how he was treating them, dust and dirt on the back of his clothed legs, and vegard watched with fascination as the unzipped pants slid lower and lower down his brothers backside as he squirmed.

"Vegard- Vegard.." Bård whined. Vegard considered for a moment, but then shook his head.

"I'll deal with you later," he sighed, realizing they were almost out of time. It was soon showtime, and vegard had to wait until he could get himself off. For a moment he wondered if he should let Bård off, watch him slide down flat with a disappointed sigh, but something drove him to keep pressing the button with a steady rhythm, and before he knew it, Bård shuddered his orgasm, hand stilling around himself as he shot his load onto the floor. He whimpered and heaved for air, fell back onto his back with a thump, and vegard could see how flushed bårds face was, and his eyes where blank.

"Holy shit.." Bård sounded shocked.


End file.
